Rangeo
Rangeo is the father of Bardock and biological grandfather to Goku. He is a fan made character by Elcidman. His name is an anagram of "orange". Appearance Rangeo has black hair styled in the same way that Goku's, Turles', and Bardock's hair is. He has light shades of brown in his hair and dark brown facial hair, he also wears a blue scouter. Rangeo wears black armor with dark grey shoulder pads and crotch guards, he also wears black boots with silver tips. He wears armored gauntlets on his hands and wears his tail around his waist in a belt fashion, like many Saiyans do. Personality Rangeo is not like Bardock or Goku, he is very cruel like many other Saiyans. For example, when he was invading a planet full of powerful warriors he killed many of the warriors, but when their children came to fight...Rangeo made them die humiliating deaths and laughed at them. He likes to see others in agony and loves violence, Goku would describe him as a "scumbag" and Bardock did not like his father. Biography Rangeo was a low class Saiyan, born into a low class family. Before the Saiyan Tuffle War, he lived on the original Saiyan homeworld before the Saiyans had conquered Planet Tuffle and made it Planet Vegeta. Not much is known about Rangeo's past but he once said, "I had a father whose soul purpose was to help others and fight for good. In truth, he was a pathetic weakling and was blind to the truth. There is no good in this universe". His father was kind and good hearted, much like Goku. But because he was bullied as he grew into a man and witnessed traumatic events, he began to stray away from his father's morality. Rangeo became evil and sadistic, he took pleasure in killing because he wanted to prove himself to those who looked down on him. Rangeo had an affair with another Saiyan warrior's wife. Bardock was the result of the affair and the illegitimate child of Rangeo and the unnamed Saiyan woman. When the man discovered that Rangeo had seduced his wife, he nearly killed him by shooting a powerful ki blast through his chest. However, Rangeo was found by a doctor and his wounds were tended to in time, he was placed in the Rejuvenation Tank and healed fast. When he was recovered, he emerged from the rejuvenation tank and got his revenge on the unnamed Saiyan. Because of this, his rival was dead and he was imprisoned temporarily by King Vegeta for his actions. During the time this happened, the Saiyans had moved to Planet Vegeta. Rangeo later married a Saiyan woman but still raised Bardock, the Saiyan woman was jealous and hated Bardock. She often scolded him and beat him Bardock, hated her for this. But Rangeo did not care for his son and looked down on him, he hated him because he reminded him of his own father who he called a weakling. Because of how he was treated by his parents, Bardock grew up hating both of them and followed his grandfather's ways instead of being as cruel as they were. Death When Bardock was fifteen, Rangeo badly beat him for not executing two Saiyan children who were "too weak to fight". When Rangeo killed them, Bardock lost it and became so angry, he killed his own father Rangeo by blasting him with an unnaturally large energy beam. The energy beam blew him away and burned his body until he was disintegrated, nothing left of him but air. Because of Rangeo's misdeeds, he was sent to H.F.I.L. when he died and was criticsized by others who were sent there as well, despite their hypocrisy. Powers and abilities *Oozaru (Great Ape) *Flight *Ki Blast *Power Ball *Martial arts *Teleportation *Increased Speed *Super Strength Power levels *Base - 5,890 *Oozaru - 8000 *Powering up - 7,670 *Zenkai - 8, 609 Category:Pages created by Elcidman Category:Fathers Category:Fanon Character Category:Saiyan